A What if Story
by Roodle14
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't asked to the Yule Ball by Krum but by Fred Weasley, instead? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

A What if Story

Written by: Roodle14

Chapter One

Hermione sat at the library table studying when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Fred Weasley standing in front of her. She raised a brow at him.

"Um, hi, Fred, what are you doing here in the library?" Hermione asked.

"You know we've been in here before. In fact, we've got some of our ideas in here. But I didn't come here to get ideas, I came to ask you something," he said sitting down beside her.

"Okay, ask away," she said closing her book.

"It would be an honor of mine fi you would accompany me to the Yule Ball," Fred said.

Hermione blushed.

"It would be my pleasure," she told him.

He stood up, bowed, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Still bowed he peered into her brown eyes.

"See you at the ball," he whispered and then he left.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled.

An hour later Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face. She saw Ginny sitting on the couch. The redhead narrowed her eyes, suspicious. She got up and stood in front of her. Then her face split into a wide grin.

"Some one asked you to the Yule Ball! Who?!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione blushed a second time that night and her smile grew.

"Fred," she whispered.

Ginny looked at her in shock.

"Wait a minute, say that again because I could sworn you said that Fred asked you the Yule ball," Ginny said.

Hermione bit her lip once more and nodded her head.

"That's because I did," she replied.

Her female best friend squealed and hugged her. Then Hermione's split into a wide grin and she did something she thought she would never do, she squealed. Ginny pulled her over to the couch and made her sit down. Then she told her to tell her everything. Soon Hermione was telling the youngest Weasley everything. Ginny giggled.

"Oh, Hermione, this is so great! Oh, we're going to have to find you a dress," she said.

Just then Harry walked and he smiled nervously at Ginny and Hermione. The said girls raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione," Harry said, still obviously nervous.

"Hello Harry," they said in unison.

"Um, Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

"Sure, Harry," she said.

Hermione winked at her as they walked to the other side of the room. A few minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face. The older girl raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"He asked me to the Yule Ball!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And you said. .?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course!" she said.

They squealed and hugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning Hermione woke up with a huge smile on her face. She got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. When she stepped of the girls' dorm's steps she was pulled into a kiss. She smiled when she knew who it was and she kissed him back. She ran her fingers through Fred's slightly long hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione moaned against his lips. Just then she had the feeling of being woken up and she was, by Lavender. Lavender and Pavarti giggled.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Lavender explained.

Pavarti and Lavender went back to laughing.

"What were you dreaming about?"Parvarti asked.

"I bet she was dreaming about Ron," her friend answered.

"I was dreaming about a Weasley just not the one you're thinking of," she replied hopping off her bed.

She left Lavender and Pavarti in the room staring after her with shocked looks on their faces. When she got back they went to drilling her. Who was she dreaming about? Why was she dreaming about him? She didn't answer them only walked out the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

A What if Story

Written by: Roodle14

Chapter One

Hermione sat at the library table studying when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and saw Fred Weasley standing in front of her. She raised a brow at him.

"Um, hi, Fred, what are you doing here in the library?" Hermione asked.

"You know we've been in here before. In fact, we've got some of our ideas in here. But I didn't come here to get ideas, I came to ask you something," he said sitting down beside her.

"Okay, ask away," she said closing her book.

"It would be an honor of mine if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball," Fred said.

Hermione blushed.

"It would be my pleasure," she told him.

He stood up, bowed, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Still bowed he peered into her brown eyes.

"See you at the ball," he whispered and then he left.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled.

An hour later Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with a smile on her face. She saw Ginny sitting on the couch. The redhead narrowed her eyes, suspicious. She got up and stood in front of her. Then her face split into a wide grin.

"Some one asked you to the Yule Ball! Who?!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione blushed a second time that night and her smile grew.

"Fred," she whispered.

Ginny looked at her in shock.

"Wait a minute, say that again because I could sworn you said that Fred asked you the Yule ball," Ginny said.

Hermione bit her lip once more and nodded her head.

"That's because I did," she replied.

Her female best friend squealed and hugged her. Then Hermione's split into a wide grin and she did something she thought she would never do, she squealed. Ginny pulled her over to the couch and made her sit down. Then she told her to tell her everything. Soon Hermione was telling the youngest Weasley everything. Ginny giggled.

"Oh, Hermione, this is so great! Oh, we're going to have to find you a dress," she said.

Just then Harry walked and he smiled nervously at Ginny and Hermione. The said girls raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione," Harry said, still obviously nervous.

"Hello Harry," they said in unison.

"Um, Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her.

"Sure, Harry," she said.

Hermione winked at her as they walked to the other side of the room. A few minutes later she came back with a huge smile on her face. The older girl raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"He asked me to the Yule Ball!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And you said. .?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course!" she said.

They squealed and hugged.


End file.
